TON PLAISIR
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: "Ce soir, ton plaisir sera le mien" NaruSasu -Two shot pour la Saint Valentin et White day 2017-
1. Saint Valentin

Assis derrière son écran d'ordinateur portable, Naruto s'attendait à tout sauf à ça en cliquant sur le lien que Kiba venait de lui envoyer. Lien précédé d'un message pour la Saint Valentin.

Non, il ne sortait pas avec Kiba. Non, il ne comptait pas sortir avec Kiba mais est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer ?

Rapidement, il abaissa son écran à moitié et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Au bout de deux tonalités, un éclat de rire lui répondit.

Oui, Kiba était un homme mort.

XxX

Assis derrière son PC portable, Sasuke attendait que son futur client daigne bien relever son écran.

Il soupira de lassitude, il savait, qu'en un jour comme celui là, la paix ne lui serait pas accordée mais dieu, qu'il se dépêche, ses révisions l'attendaient.

Quelques jours plutôt, un message pour une session vidéo entre lui et un homme, lui avait été envoyé. Vu la somme, plus que généreuse, qu'on lui proposait pour la soirée, il avait accepté sans réfléchir.

Il avait besoin d'argent et faire des tchats sexuels avec des personnes lui rapportait ce qu'il lui fallait. Il se cachait le visage pour que personne ne le reconnaisse, il n'était encore jamais tombé sur une connaissance mais ça pouvait arriver et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Ce travail possédait beaucoup d'avantages, il pouvait rester à domicile, accepter ou non en fonction de sa vie privé et ça lui permettait aussi de ne pas trop se salir. Pas de contact avec les clients, chacun derrière son écran, il répondait aux désirs de ses interlocuteurs pour les amener à l'orgasme. Jusqu'à maintenant, ses sessions se passaient plutôt bien même si à une ou deux reprises, il avait dû couper court. Les raisons ? Il n'était pas fétichiste des pieds et encore moins scatophile.

Bref, il ferait jouir cet homme et après retour sur ses cours. Homme qui soit dit en passant, était vraiment beau. Il ne l'avait aperçu que quelques secondes avant que ce dernier abaisse son écran mais il avait tout de suite remarqué de beaux yeux bleus, une peau bronzé et des cheveux blonds. Il devait avoir dans la trentaine bien passée et des cicatrices marquaient son visage mais Sasuke trouvait que ça n'enlevait rien à son charme bien au contraire.

La conversation de son client lui parvint à travers ses hauts parleurs.

 _« Non mais ça va pas, c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries, je bosse là. »_

 _..._

 _« Ah parce que je devrais te remercier ? Si j'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air, je sais où aller, je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Et puis tu es malade. C'est un gamin, tu veux que j'aille en prison pour pornographie ou quoi ? »_

 _…_

 _« Cadeau mon cul. Occupe toi plutôt de celui de ta femme au lieu du mien. »_

 _…_

 _« Tu n'as pas intérêt de raccrocher, je n'ai pas fini. Kiba ? Kiba ? »_

XxX

\- Merde ! Jura Naruto en reposant son portable sur son bureau, où trônait son ordinateur et tout ses dossiers.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Son meilleur ami lui avait apparemment payé une session vidéo avec un homme pour fêter la Saint valentin. A 35ans Kiba était toujours un gamin inconscient mais pas lui. Pas question de faire une chose pareille.

Il releva l'écran de son PC et retomba sur le jeune homme brun avec un loup noir sur les yeux. Malgré que le masque cache une partie de son visage, il ne passa pas à coté de la beauté de son interlocuteur. Une peau parfaitement blanche, sans défaut apparent. Une bouche fine légèrement rose. Une musculature pas trop frêle. Il le savait…Son type d'homme. Il maudit Kiba de le connaître autant.

\- _Bonjour._

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais il y a eu un malentendu, je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- _Votre ami a payé une belle somme pour mes services. Je suis tout à vous pour la soirée. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est une erreur ?_

Naruto hésita. Devait-il refuser ce moment de plaisir et faire perdre de l'argent à Kiba ou en profiter ?

Quelqu'un frappa à une porte mais le son ne venait pas de son coté. Le brun s'excusa, lui laissant le temps de réfléchir et il partit en cachant la caméra.

Il profita de cette absence pour aller se verser le café qu'il aurait dû boire avant d'ouvrir ce foutu mail.

En revenant devant l'écran, il remarqua qu'une partie de l'image donnait sur un salon, l'autre étant toujours caché, sûrement par un vêtement. Il décida de ne pas se rasseoir à son bureau et de se mettre hors du champs de vision de sa caméra. Tout en buvant son café, il observa discrètement ce qu'il se passait. Assez loin pour ne pas voir le visage du brun mais assez près pour s'apercevoir que le loup avait disparut, Naruto le regarda discuter de profil avec une personne.

XxX

\- Tiens, ce sont les cours que tu m'avais prêtés. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi.

Avant que son visiteur reparte aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, Sasuke l'interpella.

\- Hey Suig, Tu ne sors pas avec Karin ce soir ?

\- Si, je vais la prendre juste après. Et toi, tu fais quoi ce soir ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es en session là ?

\- Ouais mais le mec n'est pas chaud.

\- Tu le fais patienter ?

\- Je le laisse réfléchir, nuança Sasuke

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- Je sais mais il est pas mal. Pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un qui me plait en face de l'écran, ça serait bête de le déconnecter.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi ressemble ton type d'homme.

Sasuke arrêta son ami avant même qu'un mouvement, pour se diriger vers l'ordinateur, soit effectué.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Uchiha.

\- Tu vas le faire fuir avec ta tête, se moqua le brun.

\- Mouais. Au pire dis lui que tu es vierge, je suis sûr ça ferait pencher la balance en ta faveur. Qui n'aimerais pas jouir sur un chaste ?

Nouveau soupir.

\- Tu me fatigues.

\- Nan mais je n'arrives pas à croire que tu te fasse autant d'argent avec du sexe alors que tu es encore pur. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu t'en ferais d'avantage si tu te mettais dans la section puceau/angélique/innocent.

\- Tu vas me sortir tous les synonymes de vierge ? demande Sasuke agacé.

\- J'en ai d'autre si tu veux ?

\- Tais toi, je suis peut-être vierge mais pas innocent alors arrête et puis même si je le disais à mes clients, ils ne me croiraient jamais. Ma section me rapporte assez pour payer les soins de mon frère donc ça me va.

Le visiteur voulu répliquer mais Sasuke le mit rapidement à la porte. Il récupéra son masque qu'il avait posé sur la table du salon, le remit et revint s'asseoir en face de son ordinateur. L'homme n'était plus là, mais la session n'était toujours pas interrompue. Il retira le t-shirt de sa caméra et attendit l'adulte.

XxX

Naruto laissa le gamin se replacer devant la caméra.

Il n'avait pas tout saisit de l'échange mais retenue le plus important à son goût. Un nom de famille, une raison de faire ce travail, une attirance réciproque et surtout qu'il avait en face de lui, un jeune homme inexpérimenté sexuellement, du moins sur le coté pratique et approfondi du terme. Ce dernier point le perturba mais est-ce raisonnable et adulte de chercher plus loin ?

Il réapparut en face de l'autre et entama la conversation.

\- Tu m'intrigues, avoua Naruto.

\- _Donc vous acceptez de passer la soirée avec moi_ , _conclu Sasuke._

\- Pas encore, disons que je suis curieux de savoir quel genre de service un gamin de ton âge peut offrir.

\- _Tout ce qui fait votre plaisir._

XxX

Son client laissa échapper un petit rire à sa réponse. En quoi ce qu'il venait de dire était drôle ? Bizarrement cette session ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- _Depuis combien de temps fais-tu cela jeune homme ?_

Ce vieux le prenait vraiment pour un enfant et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Certes, il n'avait pas la majorité absolue mais au moins celle de son pays. En plus, il le faisait chier avec ses questions. Qu'il se dépêche de lui dire ce qu'il lui plaisait pour démarrer la session.

\- Presque deux ans.

\- _Et quel âge as-tu ?_

Le blond n'allait pas le lâcher. Il soupira intérieurement. Ok changement de stratégie. Il devait retourner la situation et la remettre dans un contexte propice aux désirs.

Il mit son coude sur son bureau et posa sa tête dans sa paume de main. Il rapprocha son corps du meuble et fixa intensément son client à travers son pc puis il fit apparaître un rictus charmeur au coin des lèvres.

\- Quel âge me donnez-vous Monsieur…

\- _Naruto._

\- Naruto-san, susurra-t-il

\- _Naruto suffira._

Quelques secondes passèrent.

\- Alors ?

\- _Trop jeune pour que j'ai bonne conscience après tout ça…_

\- Et si vous pensiez au présent et à ma personne pouvant répondre à tous vos fantasmes ?

\- _Et selon toi, qu'est-ce qui…_

XxX

Naruto marqua une pause dans sa question, il ne savait pas trop comment la formuler pour rester dans le jeu, enfin si il le savait mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de tourner autour du pot. Même avec l'âge, il reste impatient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me ferait prendre mon pied ?

\- _Je dirais tout tant que vous avez le contrôle de la situation._

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Ce gamin était, ou très intelligent ou il avait l'habitude de rencontrer des homme comme lui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- _Depuis le début, vous refusez de me céder les rennes de l'échange et dès que j'essaye de les reprendre vous ne me laissez pas faire alors oui je suis sûr._

XxX

\- _Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait prendre ton pied ?_

Et voilà, encore une fois, son client l'empêchait de diriger la conversation. C'était à lui de poser les questions et de découvrir les lubies des autres pas le contraire.

\- Quand vous prenez le votre.

\- _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

Sasuke hésita à lui donner son vrai prénom mais tant qu'il ne donnait pas son nom de famille il ne craignait rien. Sasuke était un prénom assez courant à son goût alors pas de panique.

\- Sasuke.

\- _Peu commun mais j'aime beaucoup. Maintenant Sasuke, je vais reformuler ma question et tu vas me répondre sans mentir. Qu'est-ce qui fait ton plaisir ?_

Inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se perdait de plus en plus dans cet échange…

\- Vous ne me laissez pas faire mon travail correctement Naruto, tenta-t-il.

\- _Réponds._

Mais en vain.

Il jura intérieurement sous l'ordre. Le client était roi après tout… Il devait lui répondre mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne le savait pas. Pendant ses sessions, il se contentait de répondre aux exigences de ses clients mais il n'y avait jamais prit de plaisir à le faire et en dehors des séances, il ne pratiquait jamais. Pas le temps.

Il s'enfonça à son tour dans son dossier et baissa les yeux.

\- En toute honnêteté…

Et il savait que le blond attendait ça de lui.

\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il releva la tête et tomber dans un regard océan déterminé.

\- _Amène moi dans ta chambre._

Sasuke arqua un sourcil que son loup cachait, il voulu protester mais l'autre ne lui en donnait pas l'occasion.

\- _Ce soir, ton plaisir sera le mien._

* * *

Assis dans son lit, lumière tamisée et le dos sur la tête de lit, Sasuke se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il déposa en face de lui son ordinateur portable qui diffusait l'image de Naruto, son client pour la soirée.

\- _Déshabilles-toi._

Il s'exécuta mais au fur et à mesure qu'un vêtement tombait, la gêne grandissait. Jamais, il n'avait eu affaire à un client pareil et pour la première fois, il se sentit comme ce qu'il était vraiment. Un puceau.

XxX

Naruto voyait la gêne du jeune homme, il remarqua ses légers tremblements en ôtant ses habilles mais c'était plus fort que lui. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus il voulait en voir d'avantage. Abstinence ou désir profond ? Il ne savait pas mais ce Sasuke, l'attirait comme jamais personne n'avait réussit à le faire.

Après réflexion, il décida d'alléger l'embarras du gamin.

\- Caches toi de moi.

L'autre le regarda perplexe ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Après tout, le brun portait déjà un masque.

\- Bandes toi le visage Sasuke.

Sasuke sembla saisir la demande. Il le vit abaisser l'écran pendant une trentaine de seconde avant de le revoir, nu, un bandeau sur ses yeux. Il retint un gémissement appréciateur. Son faiseur de plaisir possédait un corps extraordinaire et savoir que personne n'y avait goûté le rendait parfait.

\- _Naruto ?_

\- Je suis là, le rassura-t-il.

Naruto détailla ce corps offert une dernière fois avant de redonner ses ordres.

XxX

\- _Touches-toi Sasuke._

Il posa sa main sur son entrejambe mais la voix de Naruto le stoppa.

\- _Pas comme ça. Pas aussi vite._

\- …Alors comment ? osa-t-il demander.

\- _Ecarte les jambes. Plus._

Sasuke replia les jambes, plante de pied sur le matelas et ouvrit largement les jambes. Il ne voyait plus rien mais savait qu'il offrait une vue superbe à son client.

\- _Caresses-toi. Délicatement. Imagine que c'est-_

\- Vous, le coupa-t-il.

\- _Oui. Juste moi. Rien que moi Sasuke…_

Un frisson lui parcouru le corps. Son prénom murmurer aussi sensuellement par cet homme lui fit de l'effet.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit, reposant sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux derrière son bandeau. Il calma les battements de son cœur en même temps que sa respiration et se perdit dans son imagination, bercé par la voix de son client.

Du bout des doigts, il partit à la découverte de son corps. Il mémorisa trois zones plus sensibles que les autres. Naruto dû le remarquer puisqu'il lui demanda de toucher plus fermement deux de ces zones avec ses mains.

\- _Garde une main dans ton cou pendant que tu joues avec ton téton de l'autre. Effleure le. Recommence._

Sasuke s'exécuta autant de fois qu'il lui redemanda. Lentement, il sentit son entrejambe réagir.

\- _Maintenant, appuies plus. Ton autre main, je veux que tu l'as descende lentement à l'intérieur de tes cuisses._

Il lâcha son cou et fit glisser sa main sur sa clavicule puis sur son torse. Il s'arrêta sur son deuxième téton, le maltraita un peu et arrêta sa course sur ses cuisses.

\- _Effleures-toi l'intérieur des cuisses et pince toi le téton._

L'effet sur son corps ne se fit pas attendre. Son érection déjà bien montée se tendit au maximum, il se griffa la cuisse sous la sensation et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

Était-ce l'âge de son client, ses expériences ou les deux ? Il ne savait pas comment mais cet homme devinait ce qui le rendait fou. Il aimait le pouvoir qu'exerçait Naruto sur lui.

\- _Masturbes-toi. Ne prend pas tout ton sexe, juste le gland. Plus vite._

Tellement contradictoire avec ce qu'il lui faisait faire depuis le début mais il obéit.

Il imagina Naruto le branler et coincer son téton entre ses dents. Ses hanches se mirent en mouvement pour approfondir la sensation mais son client le retint avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

\- _Ralentis. Maintenant, je veux que tu prennes ton sexe sur toute sa longueur et que tu appliques de long vas et vient. Moins vite._

Le changement de rythme le frustra mais déclencha des petits spasmes dans ses jambes. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- _Relâche ton torse et lèche abondamment ton index, ton majeur et ton annulaire. Ensuite, présente les à ton anus._

Après avoir mouillé ses doigts, il les posa sur son anneau de chair.

\- _Presse les contre ta peau, joue avec ton entrée puis laisse la avaler ton index._

Avaler fut le bon verbe pour décrire son corps emprisonnant son doigt à l'intérieur de lui. Avant que Naruto l'autorise, il inséra son majeur. Une plainte mourut dans sa gorge.

\- _Reproduit les vas et viens sur ton sexe avec tes doigts._

Sasuke cala ses mouvements. Dans un premier temps, il ne sut plus où donner de tête. Entre les stimulations sur son pénis et dans son anus, il s'engouffrait sous des vagues de plaisir. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, son corps s'habitua. Le remarquant son client l'incita à introduire son troisième doigt mais son anneau de chair ne céda pas.

\- _N'insiste pas,_ soupira son client.

Au ton employé par Naruto, il comprit que ce dernier était déçu et cela lui fit plus mal que ce qu'il essayait de faire. Après tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait grâce à lui, il voulait être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un enfant, bien au contraire.

Il respira à fond, emprisonnant sa lèvre entre ses lèvres et enfonça d'un cou sec son annulaire.

XxX

Un cri de douleur résonna dans ses hauts parleurs.

Naruto se leva brusquement de sa chaise et s'approcha de l'écran pour tenter de voir plus de l'autre coté.

\- Sasuke ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il

Un couinement lui répondit. Il aperçut une larme sortit du bandeau et mourir sur le menton du brun.

\- On arrête.

\- _Non…_

\- Je ne te laisse pas le choix Sasuke.

\- _J'ai dis non._

Voyant que, cette fois, il ne démordrai, Naruto lui demanda de retirer son annulaire. Ce n'était pas son intention de faire du mal à cet enfant, c'était tout l'inverse.

\- _Non_

\- Maintenant ! s'énerva Naruto

\- _…_

XxX

Sasuke se résigna et retira un doigt.

\- _J_ _e suis désolé, je..._

\- Je vais bien, continuons.

Sans attendre l'accord, il reprit de petits mouvements de vas et viens pour raviver son érection qui avait perdu de sa dureté.

\- _Plus profond…_

Il entendit l'hésitation dans la voix de son client et décida de le rassurer à sa manière.

\- Naruto, gémit-il. Je vous veux.

\- _Sasuke…_

Il ne simulait pas, il le voulait vraiment, là tout de suite, dans son appartement, dans sa chambre, dans son lit. En lui. Il voulait cet homme d'âge mûr qui connaissait son corps mieux que lui-même et qui savait comment le faire mourir de plaisir.

\- Nar- to

Son souffle se coupa sous ses doigts qu'il enfonça un peu trop profond. Il toucha une boule qui provoqua un tressaillement dans tout son corps.

\- _Touche la encore Sasuke._

Il ouvrit outrageusement les jambes et se pencha en avant pour atteindre cette glande plus facilement. Il était peut-être puceau mais pas inculte. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de sa prostate. Cet élément du corps masculin qui contenant des canaux éjaculateurs et qui rendait le plaisir plus intense.

\- _Encore, encore. Ne t'arrête surtout pas._

Il frappa cette boule avec envie et empressement. Il continua à se masturber. Ses mouvements se firent moins cohérents, irréguliers, désordonnés. Il sentait la fin arrivée.

\- _Jouis pour moi Sasuke._

Ces mots prononcées par cette voix eu raison de lui. Dans un violent spasme, il éjacula sur son torse. Son anneau de chair se referma sur ses doigts et il gémit le prénom de son client.

* * *

Une fois l'orgasme passé, il se releva en position assise. La douceur de son matelas et de ses coussins l'aida. Le silence régnait dans sa chambre.

\- Naruto ?

\- _Je suis là_ , _le rassura la voix de son client._

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Il ne savait même pas si Naruto avait pris son pied en même temps que lui. Il s'en voulut d'avoir été égoïste.

\- _Merci pour la session._

\- ...

\- _ça va aller ?_

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas.

 _\- Je vais couper la connexion maintenant._

Non, il ne voulait pas que l'autre disparaisse, pas maintenant. Pas avant d'avoir comblé ce vide qu'il ressentait à présent.

La panique le submergea et il arracha son bandeau.

Il tomba dans les yeux bleus de son client et s'y noya. Naruto abordait un doux sourire et Sasuke ne trouva plus ses mots, il venait d'enfreindre sa première règle en montrant son visage mais il s'en foutait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le retenir mais en fut incapable.

D'un seul coup, le visage de Naruto fut remplacé par un écran noir. La connexion était interrompu et la session terminée.

Il ferma les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et laissa son esprit répéter les derniers mots prononcés par son client avant de l'abandonner.

" _Joyeuse saint valentin Sasuke."_

* * *

 _ **Petite note de l'auteur :**_

 _Aller savoir comment cette idée m'est venue mais je cherchais un thème différent, jamais abordé et je pense que je l'ai trouvé ^^_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plut ? Dites moi tout ! Reviews Reviews Je veux savoir si c'est moi qui m'emballe ou si vraiment ce chapitre est top_

 _Est-ce que vous voulez une suite ?_

 _Si vous êtes sympas, je ferais peut-être une suite pour le White day ... ( bon en vrai j'ai déjà écrit la suite ;) Le double de ce chapitre ! J'en suis trop fière je vous raconte même pas comment je suis pressée de mettre la suite ^^ Il me reste que la correction à faire et après rdv au 14 mars._

 _Bisous bisous_

 _PS :Un **loup** est un demi-masque en velours ou en satin noir, parfois agrémenté de dentelle._


	2. White day

Marchant dans les rues de Konoha, cette ville qui l'avait vu grandir, Naruto réfléchissait à sa venue.

Deux jours plutôt, il avait prit contact avec sa tutrice, la directrice des hôpitaux du pays et principalement celui de Konoha, pour demander un service. Service dont il ne voulait pas parler au téléphone.

Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il se torturait l'esprit à cause de son faiseur de plaisir.

Après s'être déconnecté de la session ce soir là, il avait prit une douche bien froide mais la température de l'eau n'avait pas réussit à le calmer. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il éjaculait sur les parois qui l'entourait en gémissant le prénom de Sasuke.

Il se fustigea mentalement sous le souvenir.

La culpabilité jouait avec ses nerfs depuis. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir donner du plaisir au brun sans le toucher mais il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir réussit à se maîtriser en découvrant le visage presque enfantin et innocent de son vis-à-vis après l'orgasme. C'était un gamin pour lui alors l'idée même de le désirer était malsain à son goût.

Les jours suivant, il s'était surprit à rêver de lui, rêver qu'il le rencontrait et qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Plus d'une fois, il eu envie de faire appel une seconde fois à ses services mais le courage lui manqua. Ce matin encore, le désir de le revoir fut insoutenable alors il s'était précipité de faire un sac de rechange et il était partit en direction de Konoha.

Depuis la fin de ses études, il vivait à Suna et trois heures séparaient les deux villes. Dans la voiture, il avait cherché comment aborder sa demande avec Tsunade sans qu'elle lui pose trop de question mais il n'avait toujours pas trouvé.

Il s'arrêta devant une pâtisserie. Regarda la vitrine remplie de chocolat blanc pour le lendemain et décida de commencer part ça. Acheter du chocolat blanc pour le White day et l'offrir à une fille signifiait qu'on l'aimait. Le geste distraira peut-être sa mère adoptive. Après tout, elle était la seule femme de sa vie depuis quelques années.

Il ressortit du magasin et se remit en marche, deux petits paquets pleins de sucrerie.

Quand enfin il atteignit l'hôpital, il se dirigea sans hésitation vers le bâtiment administratif où résidait le bureau de Tsunade et il salua les employés qu'il reconnu.

Même si sa vie était à Suna, il revenait souvent en ville. Toute son enfance se résumait aux moments passés entre ses murs donc ils connaissaient tout le monde.

Sur son chemin, il croisa Shizune, une brune au cheveux court et accessoirement la secrétaire personnelle de sa tutrice.

\- Naruto-kun, ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien merci et vous ?

\- Ça va merci. Tsunade-sama ne m'avait pas prévenu de ta visite.

\- Elle a dû oublier, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais la rejoindre dans son bureau.

\- Tu l'as trouvera dans la cour intérieure avec un de ses patients.

\- D'accord. Merci Shizune.

\- Tu avais besoin de quelque chose Naruto-kun, demanda la secrétaire.

\- Oui mais je verrais ça directement avec elle…

\- Sûr ?

Il acquiesça de la tête et commençait à partir quand, hésitant, il se retourna vers Shizune.

\- Juste… Est-ce que vous savez si je peux payer anonymement les frais médicaux d'une personne ?

\- Et bien, oui je suppose que c'est possible. Si tu as toutes les informations concernant cette personne, je pourrais essayer de faire quelque chose.

\- Le problème, c'est que je connais seulement son nom de famille et le prénom de son frère mais rien de plus.

\- Ah… Effectivement dans ce cas là, il faut que tu en parles avec Tsunade-sama. C'est la seule à avoir accès à la base de donnés des hôpitaux du pays qui te permettrait de retrouver cette personne.

Il remercia la secrétaire et partit à la rencontre de sa mère adoptive.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de reprendre contact avec Sasuke mais l'envi de lui faire arrêter ce métier était apparu dans son esprit et ne l'avait plus quitté. De même qu'imaginer ce garçon en vidéo avec un autre homme le mettait hors de lui. Il ne supportait pas ça, un enfant ne devait pas agir de la sorte même pour aider sa famille. Il ne le connaissait pas et il l'avait vu qu'une fois mais ce gamin le hantait depuis des jours. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était remémoré la discussion entre le brun et son ami et payer les frais médicaux était, à son avis, la seule solution pour que Sasuke arrête les tchats sexuels.

Il avait prit contact avec Tsunade à l'aveugle. Il ne savait même pas si le frère de Sasuke suivait des traitements importants au point de se retrouver dans un hôpital mais il se devait d'essayer. Pour une fois, la chance serait peut-être de son coté.

XxX

\- Tsunade, je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un pour vous.

Aux mots de son patient, elle se retourna et trouva Naruto dans son dos. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Son malade avait vraiment développé une ouïe exceptionnel après sa cécité.

\- Je peux attendre plus loin, si tu n'as pas fini Baa-chan.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je vais te présenter et arrête avec ce surnom, gronda-t-elle. Itachi, voici mon fils Naruto et Naruto voici Itachi, un patient que je suis depuis deux ans.

\- Enchanté

\- Moi de même.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que son patient décide de se retirer.

\- Pas si vite, on va attendre que ton cadet arrive.

\- Il est déjà là, informa Itachi. Sasuke ?

\- Je suis là.

En entendant ce nom et cette voix dans son dos, Naruto se crispa. Il venait de retrouver son faiseur de plaisir.

XxX

\- Parfait Sasuke, je voulais te voir. Tu pourras venir dans mon bureau plus tard.

\- Oui.

Sasuke se décida à avancer jusqu'à son frère. Il passa à coté de son ancien client et son cœur rata un battement.

Il n'y croyait pas. Comment Naruto pouvait se trouver devant lui ? Depuis un mois, il espérait le revoir sur son écran mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé le revoir en vrai. Est-ce qu'il l'avait recherché ? Impossible, il ne connaissait que son prénom.

Il plongea dans les yeux azurs de cet homme et il revit la soirée de la Saint valentin dans sa tête. Désir ardent, plaisir intense, tout y passa. Il ferma les yeux sous la montée de sensation et tenta de calmer son corps.

La voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité.

\- Petit frère, ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Itachi s'inquiétait pour lui. Même s'il avait perdu la vue, son frère le connaissait par cœur. Au ton de sa voix, à ses tremblements et à ses mots, il pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il se reprit rapidement.

\- Promis allons y.

Il prit le bras de son aîné et l'aida à se relever du banc où il était assis.

\- Attention, ne le laisse pas trop en faire, mis en garde Tsunade.

\- Nous allons juste manger quelque sucrerie, rassura Itachi.

\- Justement, tes poumons vont mieux mais ton estomac est encore fragile alors je préfèrerais que tu t'abstiennes. Et puis c'est demain le White day alors vous pouvez attendre encore un jour.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? se renseigna Sasuke

\- Rien de grave mais tu viendrais me voir quand même, ordonna gentiment la directrice de l'hôpital.

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas et se retourna vers son grand frère.

\- Alors pas de chocolat.

\- Désolée Sasuke, une prochaine fois.

XxX

Naruto observa l'aîné taper le front du cadet avec deux doigt. Sasuke semblait contrarié mais son visage se radoucit aussitôt. Il agrippa son frère et partit après l'avoir saluer avec sa tutrice.

\- Ces deux là sont inséparables.

\- Je vois ça… Quel âge a le petit ?

\- 20 ans je crois mais il s'occupe très bien de lui et de son aîné. Il est très mature et responsable.

15 ans les séparaient…

\- Et leurs parents ?

\- Mort, il y a deux ans. Une voiture est rentrée dans leur famille pendant qu'ils traversaient la rue. Sasuke n'a rien eu mais Itachi a perdu la vue et a subit de graves dommages internes en protégeant son cadet.

\- Qui paye les soins médicaux ? demanda Naruto.

\- Ils ont hérités de la fortune de leurs parents.

\- Et ça suffit ? Je veux dire entre les enterrements, les tombes, les nombreuses opérations que doit subir son frère et la vie à l'hôpital plus celle de Sasuke. Ils ont encore de l'argent ?

\- Et bien, oui je suppose. A part ce mois ci où Sasuke a du retard, les paiements ont toujours été reçus en temps et en heures.

Ce que Tsunade lui apprenait ne correspondait pas avec ce qu'il savait depuis le mois dernier. Persuadé que Sasuke mentait sur la provenance de l'argent, il décida d'intervenir, comme ce qu'il avait prévu de faire depuis quelques jours.

\- Maman… J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

XxX

Tsunade fut touché. Naruto l'appelait rarement comme ça. Pas parce qu'il ne la considérait pas comme tel mais avant l'adoption, il avait connu sa vraie mère donc même de son coté, elle trouva cela légitime qu'il garde ce terme pour celle qui lui avait donné la vie.

Elle observa les traits de son enfant devenu adulte à présent. Il regardait devant lui, dans la direction des Uchiha et son visage semblait ailleurs. Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras et le ramena à la réalité.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras fils.

Un sourire illumina le visage de son fils adoptif. Oui elle ferait tout pour lui. Peut importe la demande.

* * *

\- Entre Sasuke.

\- Désolé de venir aussi tard.

\- Aucun problème, viens.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle à son bureau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 20h30 passé. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Sasuke restait toujours très tard avec son aîné malgré que les heures de visites soient dépassées.

\- Un problème avec mon frère ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiéta pas, je trouve qu'Itachi remonte la pente, doucement mais lentement. Ta présence lui fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle marqua une pause et regarda cet enfant dans les yeux.

Elle comprenait qu'on puisse vouloir aider cet enfant et son frère. Ils avaient quelque chose d'attachant mais c'était normal pour elle, qui les connaissait depuis deux ans mais pas pour Naruto. Elle se demandait ce qui le poussait à prendre en charge les frais médicaux d'Itachi.

\- Je sais que j'ai du retard pour le paiement ce mois-ci ça mais je vais m'en occuper rapidement.

\- Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire de ce coté là, quelqu'un se charge de tout.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Une personne paye anonymement les frais de ton frère.

Le cadet Uchiha ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux et Tsunade savait qu'il cherchait qui cela pouvait être.

\- Naruto… murmura-t-il.

Elle n'en était pas sûre jusqu'à maintenant mais ce gamin venait de lui confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Son fils adoptif et lui se connaissaient.

\- Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé faire ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, esquiva la blonde

\- Où est-il ?

Devait-elle lui répondre et le laisser rejoindre Naruto ?

\- Écoute Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre mon fils et toi mais sache qu'il n'attend rien en retour.

\- …Je veux juste le remercier… S'il vous plait.

Elle soupira bruyamment. Naruto ne lui avait pas donné d'instruction concernant ce détail alors elle lâcha l'information en espérant que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

XxX

Naruto rentra précipitamment dans le hall de hôtel. La pluie qui, jusque là, tombait par petites intermittence, se déchaînait à présent. Il salua la réceptionniste et demanda sa chambre habituelle. A chaque fois qu'il rendait visite à Tsunade, il logeait dans cet hôtel. Il pouvait dormir chez elle mais elle ne rentrait jamais, elle passait sa vie au travail alors il préfèrerait la facilité et le confort d'un service personnel.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa suite et jeta son sac au pied du lit. Il retira son blouson, posa le deuxième paquet de chocolat blanc sur la table de chevet et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau du bain et se mit à l'aise.

En arrivant à Konoha, il pensait vraiment mettre plusieurs jours à retrouver le frère de Sasuke mais finalement il lui avait fallu quelques heures. Même après sa rencontre avec son faiseur de plaisir, il ne comptait pas le revoir mais il était content de savoir dans quelle ville le trouver. Juste au cas où…

Il vérifia la hauteur de l'eau et sa température avant d'arrêter le robinet. Il s'apprêtait à se déshabiller quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait appel au room service mais alla quand même ouvrir.

XxX

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Naruto, Sasuke prit le temps de détailler l'homme qui lui faisait face. Encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, ou ce matin, des yeux aussi bleus que la mer, des cheveux aussi blond que les blés et un corps qu'il était sûr de trouver aussi parfait que dans ses fantasmes. Quant à son odeur … Il inspira profondément. Oui son odeur, un mélange de sucre chaud et de miel. Un délice, une torture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke ?

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'abstint de répondre et s'avança. Naruto le laissa rentrer sans résistance. Il se plaça au milieu de la pièce, dos à son ancien client qui referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Il se retourna et fixa intensément l'homme de ses rêves. Car oui depuis le mois dernier, Naruto hantait ses rêves. Il le voyait lui faire l'amour, il se voyait lui donner sa virginité. Il avait essayé de refaire des sessions avec d'autres hommes mais au bout de quelques jours, il n'y arrivait plus, plus comme avant du moins. Il ne voulait plus se toucher devant un autre homme que Naruto alors il avait démissionné sans préavis.

\- Rentre chez toi Sasuke.

\- Non.

XxX

Naruto soupira et se posta devant son envahisseur. Il n'allait quand même pas le mettre à la porte surtout que Sasuke était trempé des pieds à la tête.

\- Déshabilles-toi, ordonna-t-il.

Le brun s'exécuta sans demander d'explication. Naruto détourna les yeux pour ne pas paraître irrespectueux. Il connaissait déjà son corps mais le contexte était différent.

\- Prend un bain, je vais faire sécher tes vêtements. Tu peux rester le temps que tout soit propre mais après je veux que tu partes.

Il ne laissa pas le jeune Uchiha répondre et lui indiqua la salle de bain. Il composa le numéro de la réception et demanda à ce qu'on vienne récupérer les vêtements à nettoyer et à sécher rapidement.

* * *

Sasuke ressortit de la salle d'eau une vingtaine de minute plus tard, un peignoir blanc sur le dos. Naruto lui présenta un chariot plein de nourriture.

\- Je ne savais pas si tu avais déjà mangé et ce que tu aimais alors j'ai pris un peu de tout.

\- …

\- Mange, je reviens. Si ça frappe à la porte, ce sont tes vêtements.

Il se sauva à son tour dans la salle de bain. Voir Sasuke à moitié nu était vraiment excitant. Il se mordit la joue intérieure. Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser entrer et encore moins lui faire prendre un bain. Maintenant son odeur corporelle planait dans toute la pièce.

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées malsaines qui émergeait de son esprit. C'était décidé, il allait prendre une douche bien froide et le renvoyer chez lui.

XxX

Sasuke croquait dans une fraise quand Naruto revint dans la chambre. Il s'éloigna du chariot et s'assit au bord du lit. Dans le même peignoir de bain que lui, le blond se cala, débout, face à lui. Il le vit croiser les bras. Après avoir été aussi prévenant avec lui, son ancien client imposait une distance entre eux.

Il se lança.

\- Je vous rembourserai.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- J'y tiens.

\- Si j'ai fais ça, c'est pour que tu arrêtes les tchats, rien d'autre.

\- …

\- Un gamin de ton âge ne devrait pas avoir à faire ça pour s'occuper de sa famille.

Il le prenait encore pour un enfant et ça l'énerva. Il ne l'était plus. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il avait grandit, non par choix mais par obligation. Il acceptait que son grand frère le prenne encore pour gosse mais pas Naruto, surtout pas lui. Il voulait que cet homme pense à lui comme à n'importe qui d'autre.

\- Qui vous dit que c'est uniquement pour mon frère que je fais ça ? déclara-t-il sans réfléchir

\- Alors pourquoi le fais-tu alors ?

\- Le plaisir pour quoi d'autre sinon ?

Une provocation.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied ? En t'affichant devant ses hommes, en touchant ton corps sous les yeux de ses pervers. Les voir te salir derrière ton écran ?

\- …

Il ne répondit pas et regretta aussi tôt de ne pas avoir nier. Qui ne dit mots consent, non ? C'était ça l'expression.

\- Bien, dans ce cas…

Naruto se déplaça dans la pièce, il le vit fouiller dans son blouson et récupérer un porte-monnaie. Il se remit devant lui, plongea la main dedans et sortit des billets qu'il lui jeta.

\- Je veux que tu me montres.

Il ne réagit pas. Ni aux gestes, ni aux mots.

\- Montre moi ce qui fait ton plaisir Sasuke.

Mais comme un robot, il finit par s'exécuter. Il écarta les jambes et se pencha en arrière, se retenant d'une main. De l'autre, il caressa son torse découvert. Pour montrer à son client qu'il avait retenu la leçon du mois dernier, il commença par effleurer son cou puis pincer un téton. Il descendit doucement, poussant les pans du peignoir sur son passage. Arrivé à son sexe demi érigé par l'excitation, il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Habituellement, il portait un masque qui lui servait de protection. Il n'aimait pas se montrer comme ça devant les autres mais devant Naruto s'était différent. Parce que c'était cet homme, il bandait, parce que c'était cette voix, il obéissait.

\- Ouvres les yeux.

Il ne se plia pas immédiatement à la demande et il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Naruto lui balancer une autre liasse de billet.

\- Regarde moi Sasuke.

Lentement, il releva le visage et ouvrit les yeux. Naruto le fixait méchamment, une pointe de déception dans le regard azur. Il s'apprêtait à se branler quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il se leva précipitamment du lit, se mettant de dos à la porte et renoua son peignoir autour de son corps puis, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, la honte le submergea.

XxX

Naruto ouvrit la porte au quart, récupéra les vêtements propres de Sasuke et referma aussitôt. Il les balança sur le lit et lui demanda de se rhabiller.

Il n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin mais la réponse du jeune homme l'avait mit hors de lui. Savoir que ce corps tremblait de plaisir sous la voix d'un autre ou qu'il jouissait à la vue d'un homme différent de lui eu raison de sa retenue.

Quand Sasuke enfila son dernier vêtement, il se dirigea de lui-même jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes ça, Sasuke.

Pour toute réponse, le brun posa la main sur la poignée pour partir. Naruto plaqua la sienne contre la porte pour empêcher son ouverture. Plus grand d'une demi tête, il bloqua le corps du jeune homme entre lui et la porte.

\- Promet le moi.

\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…

Ce gamin avait le don de faire voler en éclat toutes ses résolutions. Il le retourna brusquement et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux, une main dans son cou et son pouce relevant son menton. Il vit Sasuke frissonner et se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Cette zone était vraiment sensible chez ce garçon.

Ils se défièrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Sasuke prenne en coupe son visage.

\- J'ai déjà arrêté, avoua-t-il. Si ce n'est pas vous, je suis incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Sa main relâcha le cou pâle. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa joue et son pouce jusqu'aux lèvres fines et rosés.

\- Naruto…

\- Ne dis rien, supplia-t-il.

\- Il n'y a rien de mal à me vouloir Naruto.

\- …

\- Parce que moi je vous veux

Sasuke se rapprocha de son visage légèrement marqué par les années. Plus âgé de 10 ou 20 ans, il s'en foutait, cet homme était magnifique et il le désirait plus qui d'autre.

Naruto ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Embrassez moi.

Naruto ne voulait pas être celui qui engendrerait cette nuit de plaisir mais son corps bougea tout seul. Ils se désiraient mutuellement alors pourquoi aller à l'encontre de leurs sentiments ?

Il ré ouvrit les yeux et déposa ses lèvres sur celles qu'il voulait goûter depuis des semaines.

La douceur ne quitta pas leur étreinte. L'un avait peur de brusquer les choses et l'autre avait peur de faire fuir son futur amant.

Il colla Sasuke contre la porte et demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il sentit les bras du brun entourés sa nuque et ouvrir les lèvres. Naruto guida l'échange comme il se prépara à guider leur ébat. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent timidement puis ne se lâchèrent plus.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent.

Naruto aurait dû s'arrêter là, il aurait dû s'éloigner et le renvoyer chez lui mais au lieu de ça, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Sasuke et les pressa dans une demande muette. Le brun s'agrippa aux épaules de l'adulte et se laissa soulever. Il entoura ses jambes autour des hanches du blond et se fit porter jusqu'au lit.

Après avoir retirer son peignoir, Naruto s'allongea de tout son long sur Sasuke. Il n'avait pas honte de son corps, même avec les années, il continuait à l'entretenir. Il mit une de ses jambes entre celles du brun et pressa. Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Naruto se relève sur ses bras.

\- Tu es magnifique, souffla-t-il.

XxX

Sasuke sourit au compliment et se releva sur ses coudes. Il posa une main sur la nuque bronzée et appuya dessus pour les entraîner dans un nouveau baiser langoureux.

\- J'ai envie de toi Sasuke.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à ces mots. Il fit glisser sa main sur le corps découvert de Naruto, tout en frottant son entrejambe déjà dur contre la cuisse de l'adulte. Lui aussi avait terriblement envie de cet homme, de ce corps aussi parfait qu'il l'avait imaginé.

\- Déshabillez moi.

XxX

Naruto ne se fit pas prier, il retira le pantalon et le caleçon de Sasuke dans un seul et même mouvement, libérant son sexe gorgé de plaisir. Il se lécha les lèvres d'envie et se pencha dessus pour y goûter mais son amant ne le laissa pas faire. Il le repoussa d'une main sur son torse et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lit, dos contre la tête de lit. Il grimpa sur les cuisses musclées et retira son haut, se retrouvant complètement nu. Sasuke se pencha à son oreille, lui mordit le lobe et le suça.

\- Je veux vous sentir en moi, maintenant.

Ce gamin le rendait fou. Il oublia d'être raisonnable et son envie de le préparer correctement avant sa venue. Rapidement, il récupéra une capote dans la table de chevet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait toujours un ou deux préservatifs dans cette chambre, il se doutait que l'hôtel en mettait dans toutes les pièces mais il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

Avant de déchirer l'emballage, Sasuke l'arrêta.

\- Pas besoin, je suis v-

Son amant ne finit pas sa phrase, il le vit hésiter et s'insulter mentalement. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de lui avouer, il savait qu'il était encore vierge. Il attrapa les cheveux du brun et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Moi non… Et je risque de te faire mal sans un minimum de lubrifiant.

Il enfila le préservatif et présenta son sexe tendu, à l'entrée de Sasuke. Il incita le brun à l'embrasser et commencer sa descente.

XxX

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Sasuke arrive à se détendre et laisser Naruto rentrer en lui. L'autre faisait pourtant tout pour le détendre. Il stimulait son sexe, grignotait ses tétons et léchait son cou sensible mais ça ne suffisait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça serait aussi difficile. Il avait pourtant réussit, même difficilement, à s'enfoncer trois doigts le mois dernier alors pourquoi pas ce sexe imposant.

Il sentit Naruto se ramollir peu à peu sous lui. Il se décolla du torse et du cou bronzé où il s'était réfugié et remarqua que le blond fermait les yeux, détournant le visage. Son impatiente de toute à l'heure allait gâcher leur première fois, il s'en voulut et comptait bien y remédier.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, attrapa la base du sexe de Naruto pour le maintenir droit et s'empala dessus sans aucune délicatesse.

Il se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur et repartit se cacher dans le cou de son amant.

XxX

Naruto n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter Sasuke dans sa descente et débanda en entendant le cri de douleur de son amant. Il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura le brun contre lui

Il releva le visage de Sasuke vers le sien et essuya une larme au coin de son œil. Il l'entraîna dans un baiser réconfortant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On va recommencer mais à ma manière cette fois, d'accord ? demanda Naruto

Naruto faisait vraiment tout pour le mettre en confiance et répondre à ses attentes. Même s'il refusait de l'admettre, un fossé les séparait. Son ignorance en la matière lui frappait le visage. Honteux, Sasuke accepta de lui laisser le contrôle mais il tenait quand même à se faire pardonner sa maladresse alors il amorça un mouvement vers l'entrejambe de son ancien client. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur tout le corps offert à lui.

Arrivé à son but, il enleva la capote et prit le sexe détendu dans sa bouche pour le faire remonter dans cavité.

Une main vint se perdre dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Sasuke, l'informa Naruto.

Il ne l'était pas mais il en avait envie. Il suça plus fort et un gémissement appréciateur l'encouragea à continuer. La main dans ses cheveux imposa le rythme que son amant aimait.

Quand le sexe dans sa bouche se gorgea de moitié, Naruto lui demanda de changer de position pour continuer.

A présent, il se retrouvait au dessus de Naruto, son propre sexe dans la bouche de son amant. Ils se suçaient mutuellement à la différence que Naruto stimulait son anus en même temps.

Perdu dans son plaisir, il ne remarqua pas que trois doigts bougeaient déjà en lui. Inconsciemment, il reproduisit sur le sexe de son amant les mêmes mouvements que ce dernier exécutait sur ses zones érogènes.

\- Arrêtes toi Sasuke, je vais venir, haleta Naruto

XxX

Naruto fit arrêter Sasuke. S'il continuait à l'exciter autant, il allait jouir. Il fit glisser le brun et se redressa derrière lui, obligeant son jeune amant à rester à quatre pattes. Il remarqua sa confusion et tenta de le rassurer.

\- ça sera plus facile dans cette position.

Il le vit acquiescer en silence.

Il récupéra rapidement une seconde capote, retira l'emballage et l'enfila. Il écarta les fesses de Sasuke, titilla de sa langue experte l'anus à sa portée pour le lubrifier un peu et présenta son sexe à l'entrée. Il colla son corps à celui de son amant et déposa sa bouche sur ce corps magnifique. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de peau blanche à sa disposition puis l'emboîtant complètement, il nicha son visage dans la nuque pâle.

Il pressa doucement son gland et empoigna le sexe de Sasuke pour le distraire.

Ça remontait à tellement d'année la première fois qu'il avait laisser son amour de jeunesse le prendre qu'il avait dû mal à se souvenir de ce qui l'avait détendu. Il essaya quand même mais en vain.

Il se reconcentra sur son jeune amant et laissa son cœur contrôler sa bouche.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Sasuke ?

Il le sentit se détendre.

\- Depuis que je t'ai vu ce soir là, tu m'obsèdes. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, ton visage, ton corps et ta voix.

Son sexe s'enfonça un peu plus, il savait que le début était le plus dur, une fois son gland rentré, tout serait plus facile et moins douloureux pour Sasuke. Il ne forcerait pas le rapport, ils iraient au rythme du brun, tout le monde se souvenait de sa première fois et il voulait que le brun se rappelle de lui dans d'agréables souvenirs.

\- Tu me rends fou Sasuke. Totalement fou de toi.

Ces mots eu raison de la barrière anal de son amant. Sa verge rentra complètement dans le corps offert à lui. Un son entre le plaisir et la douleur se répondit dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il lui fallu toute sa volonté et son expérience pour ne pas éjaculer en sentant les parois chaudes se resserrer autour de son sexe.

Il embrassa encore le corps de Sasuke jusqu'à que ce dernier l'autorise, d'un mouvement de hanche, à bouger.

XxX

\- Parle moi Sasuke.

Il voulait dire quelque chose mais la douleur l'envahi. Même avec toutes les préparations de Naruto, ça faisait mal. Il savait qu'une première fois n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir et toutes les personnes qui disaient le contraire, mentaient. Laisser un élément aussi gros pénétrer, pour la première fois, son corps ne pouvait pas faire du bien.

Il prit une bouffée d'air pour former les mots qu'il voulait.

\- Pa- Aah comme ça… J-Je veux…

Il ne put finir sa phrase mais Naruto sembla comprendre sa demande.

Il le contraint à s'allonger sur le ventre. Sasuke apprécia que ce corps brûlant le recouvre entièrement sans l'écraser et que sa chaleur l'enveloppe. Dans un mouvement lent et calculé, Naruto le retourna sans jamais sortir de lui.

Il s'attendait à voir de la déception dans le regard de cet adulte mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son amant lui souriait, l'embrassait, lui chuchotait des mots doux.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour de la nuque bronzée. Il quémanda un baiser en sortant sa langue et Naruto répondit immédiatement à la demande. Un gémissement résonna dans leur bouche.

Il effleura la main sur son sexe pour faire comprendre à l'autre de reprendre ses mouvements.

XxX

\- Vous… Tu me rends fou aussi.

En passant du vouvoiement au tutoiement Naruto réalisa que Sasuke abattait la dernière barrière entre eux.

Il bougea aussitôt son bassin.

\- Encore, haleta son jeune amant.

Un appel à la luxure. Il se demandait comment il avait réussit à se contrôler jusqu'à présent, avec un homme aussi beau entre ses bras.

Il réitéra ses mouvements de hanches. Dans un premier temps, il effectua de petits vas et viens et demanda à Sasuke d'ouvrir les yeux, de le regarder. Il voulait que le brun s'imprègne de lui, de son corps, de son visage. Il exigeait que Sasuke ne pense qu'à lui et qu'il ne désir que lui. Naruto comptait faire de même. Il espérait capturer chaque parcelle de son être et en profiter un maximum avant de lui rendre sa liberté.

Il plongea dans les onyx perdu dans le plaisir en dessous de lui et ne put retenir un battement de cœur. Son corps se contracta sans prévenir, il s'enfonça profondément et d'un coup sec.

Il voulut s'excuser mais Sasuke s'arqua brusquement et hurla son plaisir. Il venait de toucher sa prostate.

\- N-ne t'arrête pas. Encore.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Naruto pour se ressaisir. Il reprit ses coups de hanches. Percutant cette glande qui amènerait son amant à l'orgasme.

\- Aaah

Encouragé par les exclamations et les spasmes du brun, il prit appuie sur ses bras et s'emporta dans ses à-coups. D'une main, il pompa énergiquement la verge de Sasuke.

\- Na- Ah ru..to

Il grogna de satisfaction et d'impatience en même temps. Il se sentit au bord de l'explosion et il savait que Sasuke était dans le même état. Il rassembla ses esprits et se pencha sur les lèvres tentatrices.

\- Jouis pour moi Sasuke.

Puis il plongea dans la bouche face à lui. Étouffant un énième gémissement. Sasuke éjacula dans sa main, son anus palpita autour de son sexe et le brun griffa son dos mais contrairement à toute à l'heure, il ne débanda pas. Bien au contraire, il éjacula à son tour.

Il savoura son orgasme mais encore plus celui de son partenaire, palettant entre ses bras. Il l'enlaça fermement, espérant secrètement que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois mais il connaissait très bien la suite des événements…

XxX

La première fois que Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, une douleur dans le bas du dos l'empêcha de se lever. Il sentit quelqu'un poser une serviette chaude sur ses reins et l'inviter à se rendormir d'un baiser sur la tempe. Il referma les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

La lumière filtra à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'hôtel et Sasuke se réveilla. Emprisonné dans le bras protecteur de son amant, il se dégagea doucement puis chercha ses vêtements dans pièce et s'habilla.

Il regarda le dos griffé de Naruto et se sentit coupable. Coupable de partir comme un voleur mais il ne voulait pas embarrasser l'adulte, il voulait lui éviter la gêne de devoir le renvoyer chez lui ou pire voir des regrets dans ses yeux. Lui ne regrettait absolument pas la nuit dernière et il préférait partir sur un bon souvenir.

Il mit la main sur la poignée pour partir mais la voix de son amant l'arrêta.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir.

Il relâcha la porte.

\- Je sais mais c'est mieux comme ça… Non ?

XxX

Naruto préféra se taire. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux pour lui ou pour Sasuke. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

\- La boîte sur la table de chevet… Prend là.

XxX

Sasuke se retourna et récupéra le paquet. Il découvrit des chocolats blancs à l'intérieur. Était-ce par gentillesse, remords ou sincérité que Naruto lui offrait ses sucreries ? Est-ce que Naruto, à sa manière, lui avouait ses sentiments ou il voulait simplement se montrer responsable ? Peut importe les réponses et peut importe ses sentiments personnels, il ne pouvait pas emprisonner cet homme dans sa vie. En entrant dans cette chambre d'hôtel la nuit dernière, il savait que ce n'était que pour une nuit et qu'il ne devait pas espérer plus. Surtout pas d'un homme de 15ans son aîné. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble parce qu'il n'avait rien à lui offrir de plus que sa virginité.

XxX

Toujours allongé dans le lit, dos à Sasuke, Naruto attendait une réponse. C'était enfantin et vraiment pas de son âge d'offrir des chocolats pour montrer ses sentiments mais il n'avait rien trouvé d'autre.

Le matelas derrière lui s'enfonça. Une main passa devant son visage et posa un chocolat blanc sur la table de chevet de son coté du lit. Il ferma les yeux en sentant une pression sur sa joue. Sasuke déposait un baiser.

\- Merci.

Son cœur se serra. Sasuke lui rendait ses sentiments mais il partait quand même.

\- Ne m'oublie pas… souffla Naruto

Le matelas reprit forme derrière lui, la porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit et avant de se refermer, Sasuke lui fit une promesse.

\- Jamais.

 **xXx**

 **10 ans plus plus tard  
**

 **xXx**

\- Tonton, on peut te poser une question ?

Déposant un plat de pâte sur la table extérieur, Sasuke se retourna vers deux adolescents. Il n'était pas vraiment leur oncle, son frère était mort avant d'avoir fondé une famille mais grâce à son compagnon, oncle par alliance de ses deux garnements, il l'était devenu aussi.

Il observa le frère et la sœur et se mit sur ses gardes.

\- ça dépend… C'est à quel sujet ?

\- C'est assez personnelle, avoua la fille.

\- Sur le sexe, tonton, formula le frère.

Il les regarda perplexe.

\- Vous devriez peut-être en parler avec votre père ou tonton-

\- Non, ils sont trop vieux. Nous on veut quelqu'un qui nous comprenne.

\- … Bon alors quoi ? demanda Sasuke légèrement vexé.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on évoque son âge pour X ou Y raisons. Ils étaient le plus jeune de la famille après ses gamins mais quand même pas besoin de lui rappeler. Et puis en quoi être le plus proche d'eux voulait dire qu'il les comprenait plus ?

\- Tu te souviens de ta première fois ? demanda la fille.

\- Évidemment.

\- Donc elle était importante ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'en souvient qu'elle est importante, contra le garçon.

\- Ok vous deux, je peux savoir quel est le débat ? se renseigna Sasuke avant de continuer cette conversation.

\- Pour moi, je pense que la première fois est très importante. C'est pour ça que je veux attendre jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon même si je ne fais pas l'amour avant ma majorité. Mais l'autre pervers pense que ça ne sert à rien d'attendre puisqu'on ne finit pas sa vie avec la première personne avec qui on couche. Pour lui c'est la dernière et encore.

Le brun préféra ne pas se sentir offenser par la réflexion de sa nièce. Attendre sa majorité pour perdre sa virginité n'était pas une tare, il avait bien attendu lui.

\- Alors tonton, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? le pressa le garçon.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira de lassitude.

\- Je pense que vous avez tout les deux torts et tout les deux raisons. Ça dépend des personnes.

\- Tu ne nous aides pas, bouda l'adolescent

\- Alors pour toi, c'est quoi ? demanda la sœur.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand deux bras passèrent sur son ventre pour coller son dos à un torse musclé, l'entraînant dans une étreinte amoureuse.

\- Tu veux leur répondre ? proposa Sasuke à son compagnon.

\- Sasuke a attendu la majorité et la bonne personne pour coucher la première fois. Il n'a jamais oublié son premier amour tout simplement parce que ça serait aussi son dernier. N'est-ce pas, chéri ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis bientôt 10ans.

Naruto. Sa première fois, son premier amour, et sans l'ombre d'un doute son dernier.

En détaillant l'amour de sa vie, il constata que le temps continuait à marquer ce visage qu'il aimait tant regarder mais ça n'enlevait rien à son charme. Il ne regrettait absolument pas son choix, connaître d'autres hommes ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Naruto le comblait un peu plus chaque jours et la différence d'âge avait, contre tout attente, été le meilleure chose dans leur relation.

Longtemps Naruto avait douté qu'il veuille connaître d'autres relations mais il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans qu'il lui prouve le contraire. Et de toutes les manières inimaginables. Autant dire que sur le plan sexuel, ils étaient en total en osmose, l'imagination de l'un entretenait l'autre tandis que l'expérience du plus vieux épanouissait le plus jeune.

De plus, Naruto s'en voulait de voler toutes les première fois à Sasuke alors que pour lui, il n'était que le dernier mais le brun l'avait rapidement rassuré. Les choses lui convenaient ainsi parce que d'après lui, ça n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner entre eux s'il avait été le premier de Naruto. L'identité du partenaire ne rentrait pas en compte. C'était une question de maturité et d'envie. Jeune, le blond ne pensait qu'à profiter de la vie et même s'il avait été amoureux de son premier amant, il ne serait pas rester avec toute sa vie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait à l'époque contrairement à la première fois où il avait rencontré Sasuke.

Il se retourna pour étreindre correctement et embrasser cet homme parfait pour lui. Ils exprimaient rarement à haute voix leur sentiments mais dans chaque baiser, chaque caresse, chaque regard, ils se disaient "je t'aime".

Les deux adolescents firent la moue devant l'élan d'amour des deux adultes. Tout d'un coup, curieux, ils leur demandèrent comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Amusé du comportement de leur neveu et nièce, ils répondirent en cœur.

\- Demandez à votre père.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et coururent rapidement dans la maison pour chercher leur père. Naruto éclata de rire et Sasuke esquiva un sourire.

\- Un jour, il faudra le remercia.

Oui, un jour ils le remercieront car grâce à l'immaturité et la connerie de Kiba, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient trouvés et plus jamais quittés.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Alors ? 28 pages, j'étais vraiment inspiré ! Et encore à la base, j'étais qu'à 23 mais deux fois je suis revenue corriger et sans m'en rendre je rajoutais et rajoutais. J'en suis vraiment fière alors j'espère que vous aussi ! Reviews ! J'ai attendu minuit pile pour vous la poster, Happy White day 3  
_

 _Certains trouveront peut-être la rencontre Sasu Naru trop rapide et simple mais moi j'appelle ça une coïncidence )_

 _J'ai hésité à couper après la promesse de Sasuke et de ne pas faire le petit saut de le temps mais je me suis dit que vous alliez me maudire et me demander une suite ^^_

 _Bon je suis quand même sûre que certaines vont me demander un chapitre entre la chambre d'hôtel et les 10ans mais je vous laisse imaginer leur mise en couple comme vous voulez. Surtout que je donne un petit indice sur comment moi je l'imagine ( vous le trouverez peut-être )_

 _En tout cas j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire ce two shot que moi à l'écrire !_

 _Bisous Bisous_

 _ **Petite réponse à xQuelqu'une :** Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu trouves ma fic agréable et original. Comme tu as pu le voir, il y a eu une rencontre et du contact physique ;) alors est-ce que tu penses tjrs la même chose qu'au 1er chapitre ? ^^_

 _ **Petite réponse à Yume :** Et moi donc ? Tellement sexy mon Naru et dans ce chapitre je le trouve encore plus et toi ? Merci pour ton commentaire._

 _ **Petite réponse à Unknow :** Tu l'as eu la suite et j'espère que ça t'a plus ?!_

 _ **Petite réponse a Guest :** Merci et j'espère que cette suite est phénoménal comme tu le pensais ^^_


End file.
